harryalbuspotterfandomcom-20200213-history
1998
The year 1998 saw the climactic events in the struggle between Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army, and the end of the Second Wizarding War. Events January * On 30th of January, the body of Merry Potter is found in Great Hangleton by the locals. Soon after, Harry Potter and other members of the Order of the Phoenix are notified. February * Belvina Mort is found murdered somewhere in England. Her death makes headlines but any further information is unknown and kept private. March * Late March: The Skirmish at Malfoy Manor occurs after Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger are captured by Snatchers and Dobby comes to their rescue. Peter Pettigrew is killed in the skirmish and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Garrick Ollivander, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, and Griphook arrive at Shell Cottage, where Dobby dies. April * April: Remus Lupin arrives at Shell Cottage to report that his son to Nymphadora Tonks has just been born. May * 1 May: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley break into Gringotts Wizarding Bank with the help of Griphook and obtain Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. * Lord Voldemort learns that the trio are hunting down his Horcruxes. In a rage, he murders all those who reported the theft of his cup. He arranges his army to attack Hogwarts. * 2 May: The Battle of Hogwarts occurs: ** Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley return to Hogwarts and Neville Longbottom calls Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix to arms. ** Ron Weasley opens the Chamber of Secrets, and Hermione Granger destroys Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. ** Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger locate Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem in the Room of Requirement, and it is destroyed in a skirmish with Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle byFiendfyre. Crabbe is incinerated and dies when failing to control the cursed fire. ** Antonin Dolohov kills Remus Lupin. ** Bellatrix Lestrange kills Nymphadora Lupin. ** Lord Voldemort kills Severus Snape. ** Lord Voldemort inadvertently destroys the Horcrux in Harry. ** Neville Longbottom kills Nagini, the last remaining Horcrux. * Harry Potter defeats Lord Voldemort once and for all. * The Second Wizarding War ends. * Minerva McGonagall is appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. * Kingsley Shacklebolt is named Acting Minister for Magic. Births * April: Teddy Lupin born to Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin. * 30 November: Egmont Elvert Hobday. * 6 December: Griselda Jorkins to Albert Jorkins and Primrose Jorkins. Deaths 30 January: * Merry Potter February: * Belvina Mort Before April: * Ted Tonks * Dirk Cresswell * Gornuk * Unidentified Muggle family Easter: * Peter Pettigrew * Dobby * Gellert Grindelwald 1 May: * Bogrod * Unnamed goblin * Several Death Eaters 2 May: * Vincent Crabbe * Severus Snape * Fred Weasley * Unidentified female Hogwarts teacher * Remus Lupin * Nymphadora Lupin * Lavender Brown * Colin Creevey * Nagini * Vourius Mort * Bellatrix Lestrange * Lord Voldemort * Fifty-some others; unnamed * Unnamed Death Eaters 27 November: * Demetrius Prod Category:Years